


Tradition

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex tries to explain Halloween to Astra...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fluff :=)

******

“I don’t follow,” Astra said, shaking her head “how is dressing in a costume that is ostensibly designed to frighten others meant to be ‘fun’?”

Kara sighed, and then looked towards the other room.

“Alex!” she called out “you explain it to her”

“What?” Alex poked her head out of the other room in surprise “why me?” she asked “you’re the other alien in the room” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’ve been here longer than her,” Kara objected, already getting up and gathering her bag “I’ve gone native” she shrugged as she slipped out the door.

Leaving Alex and Astra alone and Alex with the task of now having to explain the origins, purpose, and traditions of Halloween…

******

**One hour later…**

“So…after dressing in a costume, children go from door to door asking for candy” Astra began.

“Right” Alex nodded.

“But only at night”

“Right again”

“And only on the night of October 31st”

“Yep”

“But, it’s considered unsightly if an adult performs the same action without a child present”

“Not…really,” Alex admitted slowly “I mean, if you do go trick or treating as a grown up I doubt anyone’s going to refuse you, at least for the sake of being polite, but it’s kinda like seeing a grown man playing with toys”

Astra frowned.

“But isn’t that what Winn does?” she asked.

“Yea…,” Alex trailed off, frowning “you know, actually, that’s a good point,” she admitted “but anyway, for adults instead of trick or treating there’s usually a costume party” she explained.

“Which, if your mass media is to be believed, involves copious amounts of alcohol and someone invariably having sex with someone who isn’t their partner while in costume” Astra nodded.

“Well, that one’s probably more an invention of the movie studios,” Alex shrugged “I mean, even with the world’s best costume, you’re probably going recognize your wife or husband,” shaking her head, she waved her hands “anyway, do you want to give it a try? Halloween I mean?”

“Would I have to wear a costume?”

“Traditionally, yes,” Alex nodded “but, you know, you don’t ‘have to’ wear one” she shrugged.

Astra frowned, slowly standing up, gathering up her book as she did,

“I’ll consider it,” she began “provided that you don’t sleep with anyone else besides me no matter how drunk you are”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Ha-ha,” she deadpanned “I’ll have you know that I haven’t had a drink in over three years” she felt the need to remind her Kryptonian girlfriend.

“Hmm, pity” Astra remarked as she moved into the kitchen and set about finding herself some lunch.

"You know, there are days that I wonder why I'm even dating you!" Alex called out after her.

"As do I, my dear" Astra replied teasingly..

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
